It is proposed that a heat sink is mounted on a conventional rotary electric machine, the heat sink including: a fin protruding from one base surface of the heat sink; and a module fixed to the opposite base surface, the module having a switching device for controlling armature current (for example, see PTL 1 and PTL 2).
Furthermore, PTL 3 proposes a drive apparatus integrated into a motor, the apparatus having a heat sink to which semiconductor modules are attached, each of the modules including a switching device for one phase.